pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Electabuzz
Vs. Electabuzz is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/28/2014. Story The group’s boat arrives at Fortune Island, at the city of Six Island. It is a much larger city, all condensed into a canyon area. Elise: (Holding Togepi) Look at that, Togepi! Such a big city! Togepi: Toge! Toge! Conway: She’s become much happier in caring for Togepi. Ian doesn’t respond, as they walk into the town. The lights were all off, people panicking. Ian: Something’s wrong here. The sliding doors of the Pokémon Center were open, the building dark. Several injured Pokémon including Rattata, Fearow, Weepinbell, Psyduck and Krabby were on stretchers, Chansey caring for them. Bill: I’m sorry, but I can’t find any prominent cause from here. (Conway turns, seeing Bill talking to Nurse Joy.) Conway: Bill! Bill: Conway! Been a while! Conway: It has. Bill, these are my friends Ian and Elise. Ian: What’s happened here? Bill: As far as I can tell, the power plant that provides electricity to town has malfunctioned or something. It’s out in the upper canyons. I am going to go out and try to fix it. Conway: We’ll assist you. You may need our help. Bill: No, I, (He stops.) Actually, you’re just the help we need! Bill reaches into his bag, pulling out a green stone with a lightning bolt pattern inside. Conway: That’s! Bill: A Thunder Stone. Which will evolve your Eevee into a Jolteon, if you haven’t evolved it already. Conway: I haven’t. You need an Electric type? Bill: To help jump start the generator, yes. Conway: Okay. Come out, Eevee! Conway chooses Eevee, happy to see Bill. Bill gives it the Thunder Stone, as it glows and morphs, evolving into Jolteon. Jolteon: Jolt! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. The static electricity in its fur causes it to stand up as sharp spikes. Bill: Now, let’s go. End Scene The group hikes through a canyon, finding the power plant. Jolteon: (Barking) Jolt! Jolt! Jolteon runs ahead, as does Sandslash. Several Magnemite are floating through the air, angered. Magnemite: Magnemite! Magnemite, magne! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. This Pokémon uses electromagnetic waves to attack, draw in metal, and to suspend itself off the ground. The Magnemites fire Thundershock, weak streams of electricity as Jolteon uses Discharge, firing several arching bolts of lightning, countering all of them. Sandslash whips up a Sandstorm, knocking them away. The group makes it to the door, as the Magnemite regroup, angry. Ian: Keep going. I’ll hold them. Conway: But, Ian: You’re the one with the Electric type. Go! Conway and Bill continue on without him, as Ian and Sandslash are ready for battle. Inside, they find the main generator, Bill examining it. Bill: All the electricity was eaten. These are bite marks in the wires. I’ll have to patch it up before we can recharge it. Conway: Alright. An Electabuzz appears, roaring as if it was flapping its lips around. Conway turns, Jolteon growling at it. Electabuzz fires Thunderbolt, a concentrated bolt of lightning, which Jolteon takes, absorbing it into its fur. Conway: Volt Absorb. Replenishes health from Electric type moves. Jolteon, we have to keep it away while Bill works. Use Pin Missile! Jolteon fires white orbs with green streams, Pin Missile hitting Electabuzz. Electabuzz charges in, using Low Kick. Jolteon jumps and dodges, charging in with Quick Attack. Electabuzz is knocked away, as it fires Thunder Wave, Jolteon taking it. Conway: Discharge! Jolteon fires Discharge, which Electabuzz takes. It eats some of the energy, happy. Conway: It must be the source of the power outage, eating the electricity. Bill: I’ve got everything ready! We can go at any time! Conway: Jolteon, Discharge! Jolteon fires Discharge, hitting the generator, recharging it. Electabuzz, angered, fires Thunderbolt at Jolteon, which absorbs it and transfers it into the Discharge, charging the generator even more. It activates, the power coming back on. Conway: Now, to get rid of Electabuzz! Pin Missile! Jolteon fires Pin Missile, Electabuzz taking it. Then, Ian comes inside, with a bowl of Pokémon food. Ian: Hey there, Electabuzz. I bet you’re hungry. (Ian puts the bowl down, Electabuzz happily devouring the bowlful. It is satisfied.) Now, let’s go apologize to the townspeople. End Scene Back at the Pokémon Center, the power is back on. Electabuzz was helping power the city. Joy: Thanks to Electabuzz here, we’ll be sure to have power if the generator ever goes out. Conway: Well, glad to see it’ll be alright. Right, Electabuzz? Electabuzz makes a happy sound. Bill: Sorry to have to force your Eevee to evolve. I know you had a plan. Ian: What plan? Conway: Bill told me when we last met that Eevee has two extra evolutions, outside those by evolution stones. So, it has five known evolutions, instead of the three I originally knew. I was going to try evolving it into one of those two newly discovered forms. However, I am perfectly fine with this. Jolteon evolved, and is a powerhouse now. Jolteon: Jolt! Conway: It was great to see you, Bill. And good luck with all your research. Bill: Thank you. You too. Main Events *Conway's Eevee evolved into Jolteon. **Jolteon learns Discharge, Quick Attack and Pin Missile. Characters *Conway (Main character) *Ian *Elise *Bill *Nurse Joy Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Togepi (Elise's) *Eevee (Conway's, evolves) *Jolteon (Conway's, newly evolved) *Magnemite (several) *Electabuzz *Chansey *Rattata *Fearow *Weepinbell *Krabby Trivia *Conway reveals what he learned from Bill in Vs. Gyarados. That Eevee has two newly discovered evolution. *This is one of the few episodes that focuses on Conway. (Dioga beta (talk) 22:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian